Finally
by NewtPevensie
Summary: In which it's Christmas Eve, Patton makes Logan stop working, and Logan is a flustered mess.


'What are you doing?'

Logan looked up at the mildly offended sound of Patton's voice. Then he looked back down at his notebook, frowning.

'I'm… working? I thought that would be obvious.'

'It is obvious, Logan. What I meant was, what are you doing working on Christmas Eve?' Patton had his hands on his hips, his fond but disapproving expression sending flutters through Logan's stomach. He knew it was irrational – your stomach couldn't _flutter_, but that was the only way to describe it.

'I am working because Christmas Eve is no different from any other day of the year. I will make allowances for Christmas Day, but what is the point in celebrating the day before Christmas? I don't understand.'

Patton made a face. 'It's not just Christmas Eve. It's the evening of Christmas Eve. You're the one who keeps telling Roman to stop working, to take breaks, rather than wearing himself by pulling an all-nighter.'

Logan glanced at his watch. 'It's only seven twenty. This is still a sensible time to be working.'

'Not on Christmas Eve!' Patton insisted. At Logan's impassive look, he whined, 'C'mon, Logan! You need a break.'

There were few things that could convince Logan to stop doing something on schedule. Patton's puppy-dog eyes were one of them. He sighed and closed his book. 'Very well. What would you have me do instead?'

Patton clapped his hands excitedly. 'Movie night!'

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Shall I enlist Roman and Virgil? Roman never passes up the chance to watch a movie.'

Patton shifted guiltily. 'Actually, I think they might want some… alone time. So I thought tonight could just be us?'

Logan's cheeks warmed. 'Okay.'

'Great!' Patton looked like he was about to start bouncing. 'Come on!'

Logan got up from his chair. There were worse ways to spend an evening of enforced not-working than watching a film with Patton.

Down in the kitchen, Patton set out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Drawn out by the smell, Virgil and Roman came in and stole a few, before retreating to Roman's room. Patton wanted a coffee, but Logan refused. Patton did not need any more caffeine. They settled on hot chocolate instead (though Patton didn't really need any more sugar either – Logan had given in to his pleading eyes again). Piling everything onto a tray, they made their way through to the living room. Logan set the tray down, then turned around to see Patton in his cat onesie.

'Of course,' he muttered.

Patton grinned. 'You too, Lo!' He pointed at him, and suddenly Logan was wearing his unicorn onesie, complete with tie.

Logan couldn't help it. He smiled. Patton was unnecessarily cute when he remembered that sort of detail. But when Logan thought about it, he decided the tie was superfluous to a simple movie night. He untied it, folding it neatly and placing it on the back of the sofa.

'Wow, Lo! Really un-tie-ing your hair, aren't you?' Patton said mischievously.

Logan sighed, partly in exasperation, but partly in fondness. Patton was adorable, even when telling truly atrocious jokes.

'Pick a film, Patton, before the drinks get cold.'

'Already decided. We're watching White Christmas.' Patton flicked his hand and the screen came to life. There were definitely perks to being part of Thomas's mind, rather than human beings: not looking for the remote was one of them.

Quickly, they each grabbed their mug of hot chocolate and sat down on the sofa. Patton produced a blanket and shuffled closer to Logan, spreading it over them both. Logan dimmed the lights so Patton couldn't see him blushing.

They were sitting very close. Normally Logan would be focused on the film (well, on pointing out the plot holes until the others told him to shut up), but tonight, he could barely hear the music over the ragged thumping of his heart.

Then Patton snuggled into him, and his heart stopped completely. Only for a second or two, but enough to make him feel winded. Logan froze, trying to discern the logical next step for him to take, but realised that his arm had already wrapped itself around Patton's shoulders.

_This is irrational_, he told himself. _Patton always wants hugs. This is no different to normal._

He somehow relaxed as the film continued. He even found himself lightly tracing shapes on Patton's shoulder, which for some reason helped. Maybe Patton was right – he didn't have to solve everything by himself. Other people did help.

When the film finally ended, Patton waved his hand to turn the screen off, then looked up at Logan, smiling.

It was then that Logan realised quite how close they were. He could feel Patton's breath fanning across his face. His heart began to speed up again, but he didn't know what to do. Instead, he stayed very still, not breaking eye contact with Patton.

Roman came into the room silently, tailed by Virgil. Taking in the scene in an instant, he flicked his fingers at the ceiling above the other two. Virgil grinned as he realised what had appeared above them.

Something caught Patton's attention. Logan looked up, following his gaze.

'Mistletoe,' Patton whispered.

_Oh_.

Logan did not want to test his already-thundering heart any further. 'It's just a silly tradition, meaningless,' he protested weakly.

He'd barely finished speaking when Patton pressed his lips to his. Logan's hand came up to gently cup Patton's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Patton's hand settled around the back of Logan's neck, holding him close.

Neither one noticed Roman and Virgil smirking in the shadows of the hallway behind them when they broke apart. patton smiled shyly, then leaned in again slowly, giving Logan time to pull away.

Logan closed the distance between, the uneven thumping of his heart loud in his ears. A single word was the only thing he could hear over it.

_Finally_.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Because I'm incredibly organised, here's another Sanders Sides Christmas story on Christmas Eve. Leave a review if you liked it - I love reading them! If you didn't, leave a review anyway - I really do want to improve.**

**Hope you all have a great Christmas/happy holidays!**

**Love,**

**NewtPevensie xoxoxox**


End file.
